Surprise Goes Wrong
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian Fae wants to surprise Sebastian by making him his favorite meal for dinner. But how will she keep him out of the kitchen? She needs to buy time to make her surprise. So she sends him off into town to run some errands for her. But as the cooking begins more problems start. Times ticking and more stuff is getting ruined. What will she do? Enjoy :)


Fae wants to surprise Sebastian with a homemade dinner of her own. She doesn't know how to keep him busy though. He always has the house spotless, the garden is always taken care of and he does the lessons during the week. It's Saturday which means he really has nothing to teach. She thinks about it and finally comes to a conclusion. She was going to go out and do it by herself, even though society frowns on a lady going in town by herself. "It's too dangerous for a lady to go out by herself" etc. She heard it all before, nor does she care. She gets the Christmas list ready for Meyrin, Baldroy, Tanaka, Madam Red, and Leo (lizzy's male counterpart) . While thinking of making his favorite for dinner. This Christmas list will keep him busy for a few hours.

"Sebastian!" says Fae

He comes up to her study, she puts the finished pile next to the small 10 paper stack to make it look like she's not even halfway done.

"Yes, Lady Fae?" asks Sebastian

"You know Christmas is coming up yes? Well I just finished my list for everyone but yours is on this. Don't worry, Madam Red got yours for me already. Don't argue please, everyone deserves a gift on Christmas. Get these for me and to get wrapped. When they are done bring them back here. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have all this work that needs to be done today." says Fae

"Very well, Lady Fae. Will there be anything else today?" asks Sebastian, hiding a chuckle.

"No." says Fae

"Alright, dinner will be late tonight." says Sebastian

"That's fine, thank you so much Sebastian" says Fae, handing him the list.

"No need to thank me. I'll go get this done, right away." says Sebastian

He leaves to do so, she gets back to writing and finishes all of them before rushing to the window and smiles watching him leaving. She rushes down to the kitchen, and catches her breath.

"That's enough for today, Baldroy. I need the kitchen for right now. Please go help Meyrin." says Fae

"Huh? But Sebastian asked me to finish this." says Baldroy

"Please, Baldroy. This is important to me. I'm trying to surprise Sebastian with dinner. Please." says Fae

He smiles and lights another cigarette.

"How can I say no to a request like that. Stay safe, Lady Fae." says Baldroy, going out the door.

"Thank you, Baldroy." says Fae

"Yeah, no problem. " says Baldroy

She sets to work while Sebastian does her Christmas shopping. She follows the directions best she can, but things go wrong from minute wrong. She tries so hard but there is too much to keep track of.

"How the hell does he make this?!" she says, frustrated.

She continues on determined to make this dinner for him, she's on the clock now as Sebastian will be home any minute. He had to take the car as well, which cut her time as well. She's covered in about everything. Sebastian gets everything done and returns the house putting everything in a hiding place. Only to hear clatter from the kitchen and Fae, a second later.

"Eek!" screams Fae, as she dodges a pan she accidently hit.

"Lady Fae!" says Sebastian, he sets the last gift away locking the closet on his way to her.

"No! Don't come in, I'm fine!" says Fae, frustrated

"What is going on in here?" asks Sebastian, already in the kitchen

"Shit! " she says, tossing the pot holder down, giving up.

"Doll? What's wrong?" asks Sebastian, coming over to her.

"I-I wanted to surprise you with your favorite dinner, but there was too much stuff to watch at once! I couldn't, sigh. I'm sorry. So sorry. You're problem pissed at me now." says Fae

He smiles and brings her into him, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her forehead which surprises her, she looks up at him confused.

"How can I be mad at you for that? Thank you, kitten. I'm happy that you even attempted to do something like this for me." says Sebastian

"R-really?" asks Fae, surprised

"Yes. Thank you." he says, with a smile.

"You're Welcome." says Fae

"How about you go ahead and get washed up, and I'll clean this up. We get a picnic basket and just have a romantic dinner elsewhere tonight?" asks Sebastian, with a sweet smile.

"That sounds wonderful." says Fae

He lets her go so she can go upstairs and get her bath. Meyrin helps her get dressed afterwards, while Sebastian cleans up the mess and makes a picnic basket for them both. Also makes some food for Tanaka, Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finny before he goes to the front door to wait for Fae. He smiles seeing her, like always she looks beautiful.

"Wow, very beautiful." says Sebastian

"Thanks" says Fae, with a blush

He offers his arm and she takes it. They go off for a romantic picnic and evening, promising to be out late.

The End


End file.
